Leonard Helperman
'Leonard Amadeus Helperman '(voiced by Shaun Flemming) is Spot's owner and the main character of Teacher's Pet. He is picked on at school because his mother is the teacher, and is not popular. He wishes Spot would stop this silly masquerade and return home to be his dog. Bio Leonard is Spot's master and best friend. He is very unpopular, because his mom is the teacher and just wants to be normal. All the other kids bully him and are very mean to him. He gets beaten up, wrongly accused, and punished on a daily basis because of Spot. He has a huge crush on Leslie Dunkling, his best friend. Except for Scott and Leslie, he doesn't have any friends at school. He is very loyal to his pets, obeys his mother, and will do anything for Leslie no matter how difficult it may be. Over the series, he tries to get Spot to go back to act like a regular dog but always fails. Despite his friendliness, he is the palest, shortest, dorkiest, most unattractive, and most hated kid in school. Overall, Leonard is a geek and is mostly left out when it comes to school or parties. Personality Leonard is a kind, moralistic, honest, friendly, well-behaved, and loyal child. Despite all that he doesn't have friends except for Spot/Scott, Leslie, Mr. Jolly, and Pretty Boy. Leonard is a geek and sometimes feels like just dissappearing. Despite his geekiness, Leonard is very loyal to his dog, cat, bird, and Leslie and is very kind and sweet. Often, Leonard gets punished or beat up when he gets involved in Spots "amazing plans". He gets really annoyed by Spot/Scott's actions and sometimes hates him but at the end, he realizes how much he likes him. His allies are his best friend/girlfriend Leslie Dunkling, his dog Spot Helperman, his cat Mr. Jolly, and Pretty Boy. His enemies are Dr. Ivan Krank, Principal Strickler, Scott Leadready II, and Tallulah. Episode Appearance Leonard is an 11 year old boy with very pale-blue vampire-like skin, a chubby body, and orange hair. His outfit is a navy blue sweater with a red stripe in the middle, yellow slacks, and blue sneakers. Show Leonard wants to be a normal kid and is ashamed that his moms the teacher. At school, he meets Scott Leadready II and becomes jealous of him. He finds out that Scott is really his dog and reluctantly agrees to let Scott stay. He has the biggest crush on his next-door neighbor and BFF, Leslie (even though she likes Spot/Scott better). For some reason, Leonard doesn't have a father. In one episode, its revealed that he had 2 other dogs before he had Spot. Future In 12 years in the future, he and Leslie get married and they have a son named Scott and they are the masters of Spot Jr, Little Jolly, and Maurice. Movie Leonard follows his mother to the awards ceremony in Florida leaving his pets at home. Later, Spot follows Leonard to Florida to meet Dr. Ivan Krank. When they get there, Spot isn't turned into a child, but instead a man (which is Spots age in dog years). After escaping from a cage, they earn $500 and spend it on cool stuff. When they meet Mary back at the RV park, She starts to fall for Scott which makes Leonard furious and he wants Spot to get out of his life. The next day, Leonard meets his other pets when they arrive and decides to turn into a dog to be with Spot. At the lab, Spot saves Leonard and the machine blows up and turns Spot into a pile of dust. Angry and crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it zaps Spot again turning him back into a dog. At the end, he gives Spot back his collar making him his dog again. Relationships with other Characters Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II Spot is Leonard's best friend and his rival. In the first episode, Leonard didn't wanna go to school because everyone hates him and just spend time with his dog and his other pets. Leonard is very loyal to his dog even if it means dressing up as his mother, taping the whole air show, and giving him up for him to have his dream. At school, Leonard and Scott are arch-rivals and cant stand each other and they get very competitive with each other when there is a test, a game, or an audition. But, whether it's helping Leonard impress Leslie or helping Scott deal with one of his burdens they always stick by each other and help them when they need each opther the most. Usually, Spot/Scott has plans that usually get Leonard punished, sent to detention, or beat up and Leonard sometimes hates Spot but they still remain friends. In the movie, their friendship is put to the test when Spot/Scott is turned into a man and he decides to marry his mom and be his stepdad. Leonard loses his temper and they say they want each other to get out of their lives. At the end, when Spot is changed back to normal, they make up and become friends again. Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly Leonard loves his cat and bird just as much as he loves his dog. He always turns to them for help when he needs them the most. He does not appreciate it when they're in danger such as, Tallulah trying to hurt them and eat Pretty Boy or when Jolly is in a stone funk. In the movie, when Leonard missed having Spot and was holding a grudge at him, Jolly and Pretty Boy arrived on the scene and Leonard was like "oh it's you". Pretty Boy was mad about this and they decided to leave but Leonard quickly apologized and was glad that they were in Florida and he never needed anyone more. Leonard has a great friendship with his 3 pets. Leslie Dunkling Leslie is Leonard's best friend that he has a crush on. They have known each other since Leoanrd was 1 year old and they became best friends forever. When 4th grade came, she decided to not hang out with him as much because he's a boy and she is a girl, but they remained good friends. Leonard tries to talk to Leslie but he can hardly talk to her and she likes Spot/Scott and Younghee more than him. The episodes revolving around their relationship are, A Lick is Still A Kiss, Taint Valentines Day, All About Eavesdropping, Double Dog Dare, Inspector Leadready II, and What's Sweat Gotta Do With It. Lelsie does however have feelings for Leonard and even once admitted she thinks he is cute. Trivia *Leonard is a mix of Meg Griffin (Family Guy), Charlie Brown, Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey), Andy Johnson (Squirrel Boy), Eliza Thornberry (Wild Thornberrys), and Greg Heffely (Diary of a Wimpy Kid). *Leonard has a singing talent. *His Birthday is November 23rd, 1990. *Leonard shares the many personality traits and qualities of Meg Griffin of Family Guy. They both have talking dogs, they're dateless losers, they're both geeks, they both dont have any friends (except Leonard has Scott and Leslie), they both are fat, and they get bullied by everyone. *The name Helperman is Jewish so it can be assumed that Leonard is Jewish despite not being confirmed. *He is the 2nd character to be voiced by Shaun Fleming. * Leonard is the oldest of all the kids in his class. * Leonard is fat but in some shots in the movie, he's skinny. * Leonard is also similar to Tintin of The Adventure of Tintin. ''They both have orange hair, they both are nerds, they both have dogs, and they both are slightly fa''t. Gallery 01.jpg picteacherspet4.jpg tumblr_mavgmoTbCU1qhcrb0o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma1eqkV2wc1r3jtxx.png 1087259503.jpg Scholasticnews indepth summer teacher.jpg Disneysteacherspet.jpg 432021930.jpg Tumblr_ma1evjPcSE1r3jtxx.png|Mwah 13465543.jpg Tumblr_ma0epqAKLE1r3jtxx.png|Leonard when he first got Spot gary fashion.jpg 200px-88688.jpg 200px-2393939.jpg 200px-Tumblr ma0ed2bfOa1r3jtxx.png Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 9.12.16 PM.png C-cartoon.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.42.44 PM.png|Oh Spot Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.42.54 PM.png|You can talk Teacherspet7.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.54.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.59.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.53.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-31 at 9.00.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-31 at 8.56.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.36.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.10.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.36.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.36.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.37.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.30.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.29.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.31.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.31.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.38.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.37.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.13.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.38.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.40.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.41.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.42.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.52.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.52.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 9.12.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.50.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 9.12.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.51.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.49.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.55.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 6.34.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 6.19.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 6.20.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 6.19.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-14 at 9.09.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.31.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 8.58.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.20.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.20.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.19.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.12.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.09.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.07.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.57.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.56.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.52.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.52.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.12.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.08.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.07.56 PM.png Teachers-Pet-Movie-04.jpg Tumblr ma1euiaVne1r3jtxx.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.16.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-14 at 9.33.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.01.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.24.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.37.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.36.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.14.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.36.03 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Parents Category:Boyfriends Category:Lovers Category:Main characters Category:Geeks